Paternal Instincts
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU. In order to spend more time with his son, who seems to have become distant in the past six months, Jack decides to take Danny camping. All the while, Maddie spends some quality time with her daughter Jazz. However, their plans aren't going to go exactly as they have been planned...In response to ghostanimal's "Paternal Instincts" challenge. Ch. 2 Posted
1. One

**Author's Note: **This is in response to ghostanimal's challenge and an AU of _Maternal Instincts. _It is, possibly, a revelation fic and I hope that you like it. Also, I don't where DP takes place so let's just say it's a state where there are mountains. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Danny Phantom, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once_

* * *

**Paternal Instincts**

* * *

**One**

It was getting late. The sun was falling into the night sky casting shadows across the town of Amity Park as Danny Fenton (also known as Danny Phantom) flew over the buildings eyes scanning the area for any signs of ghost activity. He hoped that there wouldn't be an attack but, recently, he has been forced to fight at least one ghost every night. At the very least, it wasn't as bad as when Walker and his goons invaded the town.

Danny sighed as he floated on his back over another building. He had been named Public Ghost Enemy #1 after that incident and yet he knew that he couldn't just leave the town to defend itself from the ghost attacks even with the Fentons and Valerie helping out. Danny felt he had been given these abilities for a reason to use them to help the city even if they didn't want his help.

As he told Sam after the Walker incident, if he didn't help then who would?

"_It doesn't look like anything is out here, Danny,_" Sam said through the Fenton phones that the three friends were wearing.

"_It's too quiet. I'm half expecting some random ghost to jump out at any moment,_" Tucker's voice sounded over the phones.

"Don't jinx us, Tucker_,_" Danny said because, knowing his luck, that was what was going to happen.

He shivered suddenly as a blue mist escaped his lips and he lifted his head and barely were able to roll out of the way in midair when a rocket shot toward him. It sailed into a building and exploded upon impact. He narrowed his eyes toward Skulker as the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter flew in front of him.

"_Danny? I saw the explosion. What was that?_" Sam asked.

"Skulker," Danny said both to Sam and to the ghost.

"This time, I will have your pelt, whelp," Skulker declared.

Danny sighed. "Will you ever leave me alone?" He ducked to avoid an ectoblast from one of Skulker's ectoguns that was the hunter's answer before shooting his own ectoblast at Skulker who dodged out of the way.

"_Danny, we're almost there,_" Tucker called through the Fenton phones as Danny dodged another rocket shot at him before wincing when Skulker cannoned into him sending him flying into another building. He went intangible and flew through the building before flying upward and dodging out of the way to avoid another tackle.

When Skulker turned around, he was kicked in the face and an ectoblast nearly took out one of the rocket powered wings that kept him afloat. "You are growing into an irritant, whelp, but I like that you are putting up a fight. I will still have your pelt though."

"That is still gross, dude," Danny said spreading his hands in front of him to create a shield that caught the ectoblast that Skulker's gun fired at him. He then flew to the side and shot another ectoblast at Skulker that the hunter dodged out of the way. However, the blast did nick his shoulder as he was scowling furiously at Danny.

"Danny!"

Danny dodged out of the way of another ectoblast as Sam and Tucker, on their motorized scooters, came to a stop in the middle of the street where the hunter and the halfa were fighting. Skulker scowled and flew at Danny only to be sent careening backwards when an ectoblast slammed into his chest. Danny charged at him and delivered an uppercut that sent Skulker flying upwards but he quickly righted himself and shot another rocket at Danny who dodged out of the way to avoid it.

Debris fell to the ground from the destroyed portion of the building but, thankfully, Sam and Tucker weren't in the way of the falling debris. Skulker flew at Danny who dodged and kicked the hunter before another ectoblast sent the hunter flying into a building but the ghost went intangible and flew through the roof to attack Danny again.

"Tucker, a little help please," Danny called dodging another ectoblast and another rocket.

"On it, Danny," Tucker called back his PDA was already out and he began typing away on it.

Skulker was about to launch another attack at Danny when, suddenly, his arm beeped. He frowned before looking at it and read the message out loud. "Go to the library and research eating habits of purple backed gorilla. Oh come on," he protested as his wings activated and he was forced to fly away.

Danny, chuckling, landed on the ground between his two best friends. "Nice one, Tuck," he said.

Tucker grinned. "He really should get that thing fixed," he said. "But, hey, it works for us."

Sam shook her head though a small smile was on her face. "Come on, we should probably finish patrolling and get home before it gets too late."

Danny grimaced. "Yeah, Mom and Dad won't be happy with me if I come home late again." He flew into the air and the three friends went back to patrolling the city.

* * *

Jack Fenton looked at his wife who was humming softly while she washed the dishes before she stopped and looked at him. "Jack, have you seen Jazz or Danny at all today?"

"Uh, Danny said something about hanging out with his friends and I think Jazz is in her room," Jack replied turning his attention back to his newest invention, the Specter Deflector that was designed to shock a ghost and weaken their strength and powers. He thought about his son; Danny seemed to be growing more and more distant with each passing day in the last six months.

Jack may be oblivious over a lot of things, especially if they didn't have anything to do with ghosts, and yet he even noticed that his son was acting strange. He had spoken about it with Maddie when his daughter, Jazz, was present and Jazz insisted that it was because Danny was a teenager and it was just a stage.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Maddie asked looking at her husband.

"I'm fine, Mads," Jack said before he began fiddling with his newest invention as he added, "Have you noticed that Danny seems a bit more distant recently?"

"I've noticed," Maddie said. "His grades are slipping, he's always coming home late—"

"He's shirking from his chores," Jack added.

"I'm just as concerned as you are, Jack," Maddie said. "Maybe he needs some father/son bonding time."

"Hey, I can show him my newest invention," Jack said lifting the Specter Deflector.

Maddie shook her head with a sigh. "I mean that you two should leave the city," she said.

Jack frowned lowering the invention before an idea came to him. "Well, we could go camping," he said. "I haven't gone camping in a while."

Maddie smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Jack. I think it'll do Danny some good to leave the city for a while." Her violet eyes went thoughtful and she added, "I really think both of our children are growing up too fast. Maybe I could spend some quality time with Jazz—"

The door to the home opened and the two ghost hunters stood up before making their way into the living room as Danny closed the door behind him. He turned and jumped a little. "Oh, hi Mom, Dad," he said awkwardly. "Um, I'm heading to bed now. Good night."

"Wait," Jack said when Maddie turned to give him a look that told him he'd better tell him about the camping trip now before Danny disappeared on them the following day as he usually did on a Saturday after he dragged himself out of bed.

"Uh, what Dad?" Danny asked.

"We're going camping this weekend," Jack said. "I know a great spot to camp in the mountains though it's a few miles drive from here."

Danny didn't meet his eyes as he said, "Sorry, Dad, but I have plans with Sam and Tucker," he began.

"You two haven't had a chance to bond in a long time, Danny," Maddie said gently. "I think it would do you some good to leave Amity Park for a while. And it's only for this weekend, sweetie. I'm sure you're friends will understand."

"It'll be fun, Danny-boy," Jack said. "Hey, I can even teach you how to fish!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, that's great Dad," he said. Jack, being as oblivious as ever, didn't notice the somewhat sardonic tone in his son's voice. He also didn't notice the frustrated reluctance in Danny's voice when he asked, "When do we leave?"

"I think ten tomorrow morning would be early enough. What do you say, Jack?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, sure, that'll work." Jack was starting to look forward to going camping with his son; maybe he could talk to his son about ghosts during the car ride. He was already planning on bringing a couple of weapons with him just in case including the Specter Deflector, which he would probably give to Danny.

One could never be too careful after all.

* * *

Danny closed the door to his room with a scowl of frustration as he walked over to his computer. _Why did Dad have to toss this camping trip on me so suddenly? And why the sudden want to spend time to me?_ He thought as he contacted both Sam and Tucker through video chat to let them know that they would have to cancel their plans for the weekend. It was mostly going to be spent hanging out with Sam at her house and patrolling the city for ghosts at night but Danny didn't mind.

"_Hey, why the glum look, dude?_" Tucker asked once his face appeared on the small window on the computer screen. He was joined a moment later by Sam.

"Dad decided, out of the blue, that we should spend the weekend together," Danny said with a grimace. "He didn't actually give me a choice so we're going to have to cancel our plans for this weekend."

"_No way you can get out of it?_" Sam asked curiously.

Danny shook his head. "Probably not. I was trying to think of a way but Mom insists it'll be good for me to leave the city for a bit."

"_Well, we'll be here to keep the ghosts in check and we can't forget that Valerie will also be out and about,_" Tucker pointed out.

Danny sighed. "I guess it can't be that bad," he said. "Maybe I do need a little break."

"_Hey, it's only for the weekend,_" Tucker said.

"_Besides, I think a break will do you some good,_" Sam said.

"_You'll be back creaming ghosts come Monday,_" Tucker said and Danny chuckled a little.

"Well, I'd better go. We're planning on leaving at ten tomorrow. Good night, Sam, Tucker."

"_Night Danny,_" his two friends said before the windows disappeared. Putting his computer on hibernate, Danny stood up and walked over to his bed. He wondered how the camping trip was going to go.

_ At least I won't have to worry about ghosts attacking, _he thought lying down on his bed. _Well, I hope I won't have to worry about ghosts attacking anyway._

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I overheard them speak about a camping trip and then told the whelp when he came home," Skulker assured him. "Well, I caught the last half of the conversation anyway since I had been taken to the library to research the eating habits of purple backed gorillas. I really need to get this thing," the hunter glared at the PDA on his arm, "fixed."

"Do you know where they are going?"

"They only said something about a spot in the mountains a few miles from Amity Park."

His boss's lips pressed together into a thin line. "Keep an eye on them and let me know where they are once they reach the campsite."

"All right, Plasmius."

"And do restrain yourself from attacking the boy," Plasmius added crimson eyes glittering. "Once he sees how incompetent his father truly is, I hope that he shall see the value of my offer and I do not want him dead before that happens. As for the blubbering buffoon, leave him alive for now. I have plans for both of them."

Skulker nodded. "All right, Plasmius, but you owe me." He flew out of the office going intangible as he flew through the wall.

Vlad Plasmius watched the hunter go before smirking. _I am curious to see how well you will do with what I have planned for you, little badger, _he thought.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: it took a bit of working out since I was unsure of how to change it to fit with ghostanimal's challenge but I hope I did a good job**

**Darth: well, it is only the first chapter**

**Blaze: yup and plenty of bonding moments to come but I had to keep Vlad since he was the main antagonist in **_**Maternal Instincts **_**and, to be honest, he is my favorite villain in the DP series**

**Vlad: why thank you**

**Blaze: you're still a seriously crazed up fruitloop though**

**Danny: ha!**

**Vlad: I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!**

**Danny and Blaze: yeah you are!**

**Vlad: (scowls and teleports away)**

**Blaze: and yeah, this chapter did not start out like the episode but hey, that's why it's AU**

**Darth: it was good though**

**Blaze: yup. Please review and I will post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	2. Two

**Thank you to MsFrizzle, MonkeyWriter jr, ghostanimal, DannySamLover20, Villiangirl, Myra the Dovahkiin and ItTicklesLikeCrazy for reviewing the last chapter. You are the greatest and I hope that you like this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and sorry if it's short. I'll try to make it longer than the last chapter.**

**Two**

Maddie Fenton woke up around nine the following morning so that she could fix breakfast for her family. She wanted her husband and son to have something to eat before they headed out at ten though she, knowing how her husband drove, decided to keep the breakfast light just to be on the safe side.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Maddie thought about her daughter. She had decided the night before that she would spend some time with Jazz while her husband and son were away but she wondered what they could do.

_I suppose I can ask Jazz her opinion. Maybe we can go to the spa or something like that,_ she thought. _It'd give us some time to catch up. Danny isn't the only one who's been distant lately but Jazz isn't as bad as him. I think she could use some time away from her studies._

Maddie had just finished cooking when the heavy footsteps of her husband told her that Jack was awake. She turned around just as Jack made his way into the kitchen yawning though he was already dressed and ready for the day. He had spent the night before he went to bed packing for the camping trip, which meant he didn't go to bed until around midnight, but he looked rested.

"Morning, Mads," Jack said sitting down at the table while Maddie handed him a plate of eggs with a few slices of bacon.

"Morning," Maddie said before watching as Jazz and a tired Danny made their way into the kitchen talking quietly though Jazz stopped once they were in the kitchen. Danny yawned and took a seat at the table while Jazz sat down on his other side. "Good morning, Jazz, Danny."

"Morning, Mom," Jazz said and nudged Danny when he didn't respond.

He mumbled something that sounded like a good morning and Maddie frowned. He didn't seem that tired the night before when he went to bed. _Maybe he just couldn't get to sleep,_ she thought.

"You excited, Danny-boy?" Jack asked turning his gaze to Danny.

"Yeah, Dad," Danny said before yawning again.

"Hey, at least you get to leave," Jazz said as Maddie placed a plate in front of her and Danny.

"Actually, Jazz, I was thinking we could spend some time together," Maddie said sitting down with her own plate. "I know a wonderful spa we can go too."

Jazz looked up. "But I have a test on Friday I need to study for."

"You still have time, Jazz," Maddie said. "I think you need some time away from your studies. We'll have a good time, I'm sure."

Danny muttered something too low for Maddie to hear but Jazz apparently heard him for she smirked but said nothing as she ate.

* * *

"Have fun, Danny," Jazz said as Danny helped his father finish packing the RV with the camping equipment as well as several ghost weapons.

Danny snorted. "If Dad doesn't kill us," he said. "We all know how bad his driving is and he'll probably be talking about ghosts the entire time. I get enough of that here."

"Look at it this way, Danny, it'll give you a break and I think you could use the break. At least you get to leave. I like the idea of going to a spa but with Mom? I'm not sure how that will turn out."

"Hey, Danny-boy," Jack shouted walking around the RV and Danny turned around in time to see Jack carrying a belt in his hand. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Danny asked eyeing the belt warily.

"It's known as the Specter Deflector. It'll keep those ectoplasmic creatures away from you," Jack said.

"What does it do, Dad?" Jazz asked quickly while Danny paled a little. Noticing how quickly Jazz had asked that question as if she knew something, he looked at her curiously but she avoided her gaze.

"It's designed to shock ghosts and drain their strength and powers," Jack said.

Danny nervously eyed the belt that Jack was handing him. "Uh, thanks Dad," he said taking the belt that, thankfully, didn't shock him as he thought it would. He figured it was because it wasn't turned on.

"Put it on," Jack said sounding eager and Danny, hoping it wouldn't turn on when he closed it, reluctantly put the belt around his waist. Thankfully, it didn't shock him. However, Danny noticed there was a spot where a key was supposed to go and Jack had the key; he knew that the key would turn the belt on.

"Ah, I can do that Dad," he said quickly.

"Okay, Danny-boy," Jack said handing him the key before he walked over to join Maddie.

Danny breathed a soft sigh of relief as he tucked the key away. _That was close,_ he thought while Jazz looked at him.

"Have a good time, Danny," she said before she added, "Be careful."

He raised his eyebrows at that but Jazz didn't respond as she walked over to join their mother while their father made his way around the RV and climbed into the driver's seat. Hoping he would actually survive the trip to the campsite, and his father wouldn't notice that the Specter Deflector wasn't on, Danny walked over to the passenger's side and climbed into the RV.

Jack started the RV and pulled away from FentonWorks before driving down the street. At least, what Jack considered to be driving but what everyone else, pedestrians and passengers alike, thought of as road rage. He drove around the cars on the street too determined to get out of Amity Park that he wasn't paying much attention to everything around him.

Danny, on the other hand, was keeping an eye out to make sure no pedestrians got in the way. Thankfully, the only ones that got in the way were other vehicles and his father was good at avoiding collisions with said vehicles. Finally, they got out of the city and headed down the interstate that led toward the mountains.

Jack looked at Danny. "We should reach the campsite in about four hours," he said. "Do you wanna talk about anything?"

"Not really, Dad," Danny said gazing at the landscape that blurred past.

Jack looked through the windows in front of him. "How's school?" he asked.

Danny sighed when he realized his father wasn't going to drive for the next four hours in silence. "It's fine," he said.

"Oh and how are you and that Goth girl, Sam?" Jack asked.

Danny frowned at the question. "She's just a friend," he said.

"Really? What about you and that girl, wasn't her name Valerie? You liked her didn't ya?"

Danny felt embarrassed as his cheeks heated up. "Uh, can we talk about something else?" he said.

Jack smiled knowingly. "Ah, I remember when I was that young. You do still like her, don't ya?"

Danny quickly thought of a way to change the subject. He decided to go with the obvious approach. "So, what other inventions have you made other than this?" he asked with a gesture to the Specter Deflector.

The attempt to change the subject worked as Jack grinned. "I knew you would be curious about what I've invented recently. I'll make a ghost hunter out of you yet." He didn't know how ironic that last statement was.

"Well, I did start to build the Jack O' Nine Tails," Jack said. "But I left it at home. That Specter Deflector is the only recent invention I've finished. Those spooks ain't gonna stand a chance once that thing zaps them."

"Do you really think we'll run into ghosts on this trip?" Danny asked.

Jack shrugged his great shoulders. "Probably not," he said sounding a little disappointed, "but it's better to be safe than sorry and that Specter Deflector will keep ya safe if ghosts do attack."

_Hopefully, he won't notice the Specter Deflector isn't on,_ Danny thought but he didn't think his father would. His father was oblivious to a lot of things after all.

* * *

Jazz walked beside her mother as they made their way down the street toward the spa her mother had picked out. She knew there was no point in trying to get out of going to the spa with her mother though she didn't mind it. It gave her a chance to relax and take a break from her studies.

She also had to wonder how her brother was doing on his camping trip with their father and whether their father would notice that the Specter Deflector wasn't turned on or not. Jazz had learned a few months earlier that her brother was half-ghost; she had discovered it on accident when she saw him transform during the Spectra incident. She had decided that she would keep it to herself until her brother decided to tell her himself though she still helped him to the best of her ability by covering for him whenever their parents got suspicious about where he was.

Jazz and Maddie reached the spa a few minutes later and Maddie led the way inside. They walked over to the desk and Maddie did all the talking while Jazz examined the place. She's never been to a spa before and she could see that there were plenty of ways to relax from the hot tubs to the massage tables.

It wasn't long before mother and daughter were lounging on a massage table while they were being given a massage. It was definitely a relaxing way to relieve the stress Jazz has been feeling since she started her junior year of high school and discovered her brother had a half-ghost superhero alter ego.

"See, Jazz? I told you that you would like this," Maddie said to Jazz after the massage as they made their way to the hot tub area. Once they were in their bathing suits, they slipped into the hot tub and relaxed before closing their eyes.

"So how has school been?" Maddie asked.

"It's been good. I'm already looking at colleges to attend. I'd like to attend Harvard or Yale though," said Jazz.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Yale or Harvard offered you a scholarship to attend," Maddie said.

Jazz smiled a little. She would love to go to an Ivy League school but though there was a good chance that she could get the test scores and grades needed to get accepted, paying for it however would make pulling teeth from a crocodile as easy as pie. "If they do then I will be able to go but I don't know if the scholarships will cover everything."

"Your father and I will do what we can to help, you know," Maddie said.

Jazz knew that they would but she also knew that it wouldn't be likely that they would be able to afford it. It was a good thing she still had two years to find scholarships, keep her grades up and get the money she needed.

"Yeah, I know," she said before she opened her eyes and gazed at the few people who were inside the spa. Several of them she recognized from her school but she didn't know them by name.

Maddie opened her eyes as well and glanced at Jazz. "We should do this more often," she said.

Jazz didn't mind it. At least her mother wasn't asking her about subjects she would rather not talk about like boys or her brother. Jazz knew that her mother had noticed how distant Danny had become since the accident; she had noticed it right away though she didn't know the reason for it until the Spectra incident. Her mother was still in the dark.

Jazz firmly believed that Danny should tell their parents about his ghost powers but she could understand why Danny was afraid to do so. There was no telling how their parents, who were obsessed with ghosts, would react and whether they would accept Danny or not. Jazz wanted to believe that they would but she just didn't know.

"Jazz?"

Jazz looked at her mother. "Yeah?" she said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Maddie continued to look at her but seemed to have accepted her words and she closed her eyes before sinking further into the bubbling hot water. Jazz followed suit though she left her eyes opened and fixed on the ceiling above her head wondering how her brother was doing with their father.

* * *

The campsite was located just off one of the trails in the mountains at the edge of one of the campgrounds and Danny was more than relieved to have reached the campground in one piece. The RV pulled into a parking spot, effectively cutting someone off, and Jack threw open the door. "Let's get moving, Danny-boy. After we set up camp, we can walk to the river and I can show you how to fish."

Danny opened the door more slowly than his father and leapt out of the RV tossing an apologetic look at the SUV they had cut off. He walked over to join his father as he began removing the camping equipment out of the back of the RV as well as a few ghost weapons that Danny figured his father had brought just to be safe. The two of them got their backpacks, bags and divided the carrying of the equipment and weapons between the two of them.

After paying the parking and camping fee, father and son headed toward the woods and toward the campsite. Birds chirped and small animals like squirrels scurried through the undergrowth. Trees waved in the gentle breeze. They walked at a steady pace but the time Danny spent fighting ghosts for the past six months had left him in shape even if he never showed it so he wasn't too out of breath when his father decided to stop for a bit.

"We're almost there," Jack said pointing through the trees as he put his backpack onto the ground as well as the bag that was filled with equipment and weapons. Danny also sat down putting his backpack on the ground and resting his back against the tree. He checked to make sure he had the key and didn't drop it on the way there just in case. The last thing he wanted was for his father to look down and see the key when they left.

They stayed in that clearing in silence for a while before Jack stirred and stood up picking up his backpack and his half of the equipment and weapons. "Come on, Danny," he said. He led the way out of the clearing and toward the campsite with Danny, supplies in hand, just behind him.

It wasn't long before they reached the camping site. It was a clearing surrounded by tall trees with leaves dappling the floor. In the center was a pit that Danny assumed was for the fire. Beyond the site, unheard by his father, Danny could hear the roar of a river nearby. He knew that was only because his ghost powers had enhanced all of his senses.

Jack dropped his backpack and equipment on the ground before he began rummaging through one of the bags. "Well, let's get set up and then I can show ya the river," he said pulling out fishing poles and laying them on the ground. Danny briefly noticed that one of the fishing poles was the Fenton Fisher that he had used against the dragon ghost.

Danny set the bags and equipment he was carrying on the ground and began pulling out the items he would need to put his tent up. He has gone camping before with his family, though it was usually because his parents were trying to find ghosts in that area, and so he knew how to put a tent together. That didn't mean he didn't have any trouble though but he managed to get it up without asking his father for help.

His father was focused on getting his own tent up. "Well there's that. Let's head to the river," Jack said grinning as he reached into his bag and pulled out a vest and a fisherman's hat and put them on. He tossed a smaller vest and hat to Danny who caught it easily; his reflexes came in handy when in a ghost fight.

"Let's go. It's not that far from here," Jack said and picked up one of the fishing poles as well as the Fenton Fisher, which he made smaller and put in his vest pocket, as well as a small container that contained the bait. He picked up a small ectoblaster, which he handed to Danny.

"Just in case," he said at Danny's raised eyebrow.

_Well, I'm not playing on going ghost here anyway,_ he thought taking the ectoblaster and putting it away before following Jack as he led the way out of the clearing and in the direction where Danny could hear the roar of the river.

* * *

"I found them."

"And where are they?"

"Here." Skulker pointed to the spot on the PDA on his forearm where the blinking red dot was located. "After they left the site, I put a beacon there so you can find the place when I reported back to you. Are you sure I can't take the boy?"

"No Skulker."

Skulker scowled but didn't protest. "Fine," he said.

"You may go now."

Skulker nodded and floated out of the room.

Vlad Masters, currently sitting in human form behind his desk, leaned back in his chair as a satisfied smirk came on his face.

It was time for him to begin putting his plan into action

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: And that was the long awaited chapter two of this story**

**Darth: are we going to have to wait almost two months for the next chapter?**

**Blaze: oh shut up. The next chapter should come out this weekend**

**Danny: what's going to happen?**

**Blaze: bonding, bonding, bonding**

**Darth: a lot of bonding moments?**

**Blaze: yup including fishing, smores, hiking, talks and whatever else I can think of**

**Darth: is this going to be a short story?**

**Blaze: I'm hoping not but I already have a lot of it planned out but I want to include as many bonding moments between Danny and Jack and Jazz and Maddie before I get to the events that'll lead to the climax I have planned out**

**Danny: does the climax have anything to do with those snippets of the fruitloop's POV?**

**Vlad: I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!**

**Frostbite: (freezes Vlad)**

**Blaze: you'll see, Danny, you'll see**

**Darth: aren't you coming up with ideas for a sequel already?**

**Blaze: I'm not sure. It depends on how I end it since I have two different endings that I can't decide between.**

**Darth: will this be a revelation fic?**

**Blaze: one ending will make it a revelation fic while the other won't. It just depends on how I decide to end it.**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: I hope that you liked this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated and I will post chapter three as soon as I possibly can hopefully this weekend.**


End file.
